Question: Express $213_{8}-142_{7}$ as a base 10 integer.
Answer: We have that \begin{align*} 213_{8} &= 2(8^2)+ 1(8^1) +3(8^0) \\
&= 2(64)+1(8)+3(1)\\
&= 128 + 8 + 3\\
&= 139\\
142_{7} &= 1(7^2)+ 4(7^1) +2(7^0) \\
&= 1(49)+4(7)+2(1)\\
&= 49 + 28 + 2\\
&= 79
\end{align*}So, $213_{8}-142_{7}=139-79=\boxed{60}$.